True Ronin
by cyberspace92
Summary: "Wasn't a Ronin in old Japan not a samurai in search of a master?" The Girls of the Hinata Sou have gone too far in the end. For their transgressions Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Sarah and Su were exiled from the Hinata. What happens to Motoko? Will she be able to survive homeless, without a job or even a graduation from school? Or will she fall victim to drugs and prostitution? Mo/OC
1. No longer a Samurai

**No longer a Samurai**

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I have no rights to the original characters or the original story.

"spoken"

" _thought"_

Everything was taken away from her. Her heritage, her sword, her honor, even her name was taken away from her. She was confronted with the mistakes that she and the others have committed. The abuse. The violence against Urashima Keitaro. When he came to them they tried to get rid of him. They thought they had the right to stay at the Hinata and that he should just disappear. No matter where to. As the legitimate heiress of the Shinmei Ryu clan, she should have known, that he not only becaus of Hinas will, became the heir of the Hinata and the Urashima clan. Born as a descendant of the Urashima it was his birthright as it was her birthright as the heiress of the Aoyama and the Shinmei Ryu clan. He could have thrown them out, to take what was his from the beginning but he didn't. He understood that it was their home for some time and he respected it. Just as they should have respected him as the owner of the Hinata . Motoko now understood what kind of person Urashima Keitaro was. A man who showed compassion and respect. A man who kept his promises and was faithful to his loved ones. He would have become a great clan chief, loved and respected by all. If Motoko should have taken a man as as a husband, then one like him.

As usual, Keitaro was haunted by misery. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. Exceptionally, however, he was not in a misunderstanding situation as Naru and Motoko were too far away in the same room, for him to strip them from their clothes or grope their bodies. Even if it was perfectly clear, that he has done nothing perverted and has only hurt himself a little, he was nevertheless sent flying by the two through the ceiling and to the outside. It was once again Kitsune's idea to twist the truth so that Keitaro was regarded as the culprit. Usually he would get up after the impact on the ground and go back to the Hinata but this time it was not the case .

Naru, Motoko, and Kitsune were standing next to each other, and for the first time since Keitaro's arrival at the Hinata they where scolded by Haruka because they just attacked him out of reflex. They thought that he would do as usual anyway ,when he triped and would do something perverted and so the two reacted without thinking. Naru and Motoko were not really feeling guilty and thought, it was his fault that every time he stumbled, something indecent would happen and so they have developed such a habit for that reason. When Haruka was about to scold the two again, the Hinata got a call on the Hinata comunity Telephone.

„Yes Hinata Sou, Urashima Haruka here ... eh yes ... is everything alright with him? ... yes ... yes ... I will come right away."

„What's going on Haruka? Who called? " Naru asked as the Tea-shop owner hung up the phone. „The hospital, apparently my nephew had not been so lucky at the landing and is in the emergency room. You three, Pray to God that Keitaro is not dead, if he does not come back in one piece, I will make sure that you will repent what you have done to him for the rest of your life."

„He is not dead, but he was close. He is in a coma and we do not know if or when he will wake up again. We found out that his neck had been damaged and he was probably paralyzed from the neck down. We are really sorry that we could not do anything for him." said the Doctor to them when they arrived at the Hospital.

Urashima Keitaro has survived but the harm he took brought consequences with it which were worse than death. His family did not know if he would ever wake up, or whether they would one day face the difficult decision to turn off his life-sustaining machines to release him from his suffering.

It could have been worse for Naru, Kitsune and Motoko. If Keitaro had died, they would now be in prison for murder or negligent killing. They got away without a punishment from the authorities, however Haruka kept her promise and made sure that not only the three but also Su and Sarah were punished. Seta left Sarah at an orphanage for difficult children. Su has lost her title and status as Princess of Molmol and was forbidden to go back to her country. Naru, Kitsune and Motoko were exiled from the Hnata. Their families were contacted and they made sure that none of them could go back home to their families.

When Naru, Kitsune and Motoko were thrown out, they did not know where to go. Kitsune had broken off contact with her family years ago, and Motoko's sister Tsuruko had told her that she and the others were not to be seen near the Aoyama. There were only Naru's parents to whom they could go. Naru used her cell phone to call her parents but instead of understanding and a promise to stay at her parents home, she was clearly told that she was no longer part of the Narusegawa family and should never show her face again after what she had done to Keitaro.

 **„IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! EVERYTHING IS HIS FAULT! HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! MY HOME! MY FAMILY! EVERYTHING!"** Naru shouted, pointing to the Hinata Sou. „Do not worry Naru … I know there a street where … pretty young girls like us … can make real money! Come on I'll show you where!" Kitsune tried to persuade her, and Naru seemed to seriously think about it.

„You're right kitsune ... that sounds like an idea ... I wanted to finally have sex. I earn money and have fun! You don't know how sexually frustrated you'll get, when you studie for months to get into Todai!" Naru said to her friend and calmed down at last. "But you know Naru that it could be somewhat problematic? The first time is after all painful and ... "

"Don't worry Kitsune, you thought I only use my fingers? For months I use a dildo and have goten rid of my virginity since long ago! No matter how big or long the guys are, I'll get the whole thing in me! " Motoko had disappeared and was far away from the two. She did not want to believe that Naru was still right in her mind after all this. _"That's so ... perverted Naru! To talk about it in public and to be proud of having lost your innocence to a perverted toy! How many times have you scolded Urahshima for being a pervert, and now you are looking forward to sell your body like a shameless whore!? "_ Motoko did not want to be seen with the Mentally unstable pervert and the alcohol dependent whore and had run into the opposite direction.

 _"Why did I not see the truth about Naru? Why did I only look for fault and shamelessness in Keitaro? It's too late now! I do not even have my sword or the right to commit Harakiri! I'm not a samurai anymore. I am only a woman without a home or other possessions. And without name. "_

She looked down at her White Gi and the red Hakama that she was wearing. _"I have no right to wear these clothes! I only wear them because I have nothing else.I can't even wear my school uniform, Tsuruko has reported my deeds to the school and I have also been banished from there. I should get something else to put on. "_

So this is now the first chapter of True Ronin and as you can see it is mainly about Motoko. I have got the inspiration for this fanfic from a One Shot which is very roughly similar to the first chapter of my Fanfic. Once again: I have writen this fanfic 100% myself, I have only received my inspiration through another fanfic. Also check out "The Angel of Hinata sou" when I finished the first chapter and translated it!


	2. The garments of a women

**The garments of a women**

Love Hina belongs to Ken Akamatsu. I have no rights to the original characters or the original story.

"spoken"

" _thought"_

In the past Motoko would have always known where to go and what to do, she thought and planned before she took action. At that time, she also knew what her goal for her life was and it was a fairly simple goal. Becoming a master of the Shinmei Ryu and later on clan chief. She did not think about other things like education after school or getting a job. For her the life in the Dojo was her whole world. Training and meditating were the only things she saw as necessary, besides eating and sleeping. She also went to school only because it was her duty as a citizen of Japan to do so. Now however she was standing on the street and did not know, what to do for the first time in her life. The first thing she decided to do was procuring new clothes and so she was looking for a shop for women's clothing.

When Motoko found a shop, she hesitated, however to go in. Back than she did not see herself as a women but as a Samurai. She banished every thing feminine from her thoughts and her life. She never went to a shop where, clothes were offered that were meant to be bought by women, who wanted to dress more appealing and feminine. _"I am now a women and should dress myself accordingly."_ she said to herself as she gathered her courage to enter the shop. Inside, she was overwhelmed. Everywhere there were pieces of clothing specially designed to enhance the figure, buttocks and bosom. Motoko was already red in the face but when she came to the compartment with the underwear she almost got a nose bleed like Keitaro did, every time he saw the girls in any state of undress.

" _Stay strong! I have to do that! I can not shamelessly go around without underwear!"_ she said to herself and went straight to the underwear compartment. Looking around, Motoko tried not to stand out to much as not to raise attention from the other women in the shop. If one of the saleswomen asked her if she needed help, than everyone would find out that Motoko had no idea of women's clothes and especially underwear. _"I can not fail as a women! This is the only thing I still have!"_

She looked at the wide selection of underwear and pondered what she should buy. _"I do not like the color of these and … these almost only consist of strips! And these … are see-trough!?"_ In the end she decided to go with ordinary white panties that were decorated with frills. In the case of the bra, she decided to go with a white one with similar frills. _"These are pretty cute, I have to admit but is the bra not a bit loose?"_ Until now, she had always bound her breasts tightly with bandages so that they wouldn't move around unnecessarily, so she was used to always feeling tight around her chest. Motoko also bought a white sleeveless shirt with a red bow tie on the chest and a pretty short black skirt.

She looked at herself in the mirror of the dressing room and found that it suited her, even though she was very nervous because of the short skirt. "I do not want to imagine how windy it will be with this skirt, maybe I should find something for my legs?" Motoko left the dressing room and after a while she found what she had been looking for. She looked at herself again in the mirror and had to admit that the black nylon pantyhose fit well into her outfit. She paid for her new clothes which she was still wearing and left the shop. She went behind the shop where no one would see her and threw away her Gi and Hakama. She took a pair of scissors, one of the few things that remained in her possession and cut her hair short. She then threw the hair she cut off into the trashcan and with it the last remnants of Aoyama Motoko. Now she was just a girl named Motoko.

This Chapter is a bit short. It has to do with the fact, that I had to translate it from German and that shorted this Chapter quit a bit and this Chapter was, of course all about Motoko getting new cloths, so I couldn't just write things that will happen in the next Chapters.


End file.
